Homework Help!
by Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm
Summary: What happens when Lelouch needs help on his homework, and Kallen is his homework helper? Please Read, my first Code Geass fan ficton!


**RimaxKawaii – Hm, I make too many fics, **

**Lelouch – Thankfully it's a one-shot…**

**RimaxKawaii – Lelouch, are you suggesting my fics are terrible?**

**Lelouch – Uh, well, this is the first time you've written a Code Geass fan fiction, so, I don't know…**

**Kallen – So, what's it about?**

**RimaxKawaii – It's so obvious Kallen!**

**Kallen – Um, maybe it's Shirley and Lelouch,**

**RimaxKawaii – Guess again Kallen, **

**Kallen – Millay and Lelouch…**

**Lelouch – ME AND MILLAY, ME AND MILLAY!? THAT WON'T EVEN HAPPEN IN YOUR DREAMS!**

**RimaxKawaii – Lelouch, guess,**

**Lelouch – Kallen…. and…. me…?**

**RimaxKawaii – Lelouch, you genius!**

**Lelouch and Kallen – O///O Creepy…**

**RimaxKawaii and Millay – *eyes flash* Very…**

Kallen walked into the student council area to find Shirley, Millay, Leval, and Suzaku running around frantically. She stood there in the doorway watching a smile appearing across her lips.

Kallen's eyes drifted over to Lelouch, who was sitting at the table working on something. He was looking down at the table and was also holding a pen in his hands. Though the pen wasn't moving, she guessed he was stuck on something.

She ran her fingers through her crimson red hair and laughed quietly. The whole student council, except for Lelouch looked at her.

"Help us Kallen," Shirley said.

"Yeah, quit staring at Lulu!" Millay added.

"I was not!" Kallen yelled blushing.

"Both ways, Lulu's sleeping…" Shirley laughed.

"Go help him with his homework; he'll probably _wake up at the sound of your voice_!" Leval teased in a musical tone.

"Whatever," Kallen replied crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto one leg.

"Well, you really shouldn't wake Lelouch up…" Suzaku added shyly.

"Uh…" Kallen muttered.

"Suzaku, you moron," Leval yelled, tackling Suzaku.

"So, do I go help Lelouch or not?" Kallen asked confused.

"You go help him!" Millay chimed laughing.

"You could go if you wanted…" Shirley muttered.

_I guess Shirley still likes Lelouch, _Kallen thought as she walked over to Lelouch. Leval and Millay gave each other high fives and murmured 'YES!' Then they laughed making Shirley and Suzaku laugh as well. Kallen rolled my eyes and laughed to herself. The student council was so strange…

"Lelouch, wake up, do your homework…" Kallen commanded laughing.

"Meh, I don't feel like it," Lelouch muttered opening one eye.

"Lelouch, wake up, do your homework…" Kallen repeated.

"Make me," Lelouch challenged closing his eye again.

"Ugh…" Kallen muttered.

"What?" he asked, opening his one eye once more!

"One word… Zero…" Kallen muttered.

"Kallen, you're good…" Lelouch whispered as he sat up properly.

"How the heck am I supposed to help you when you are so lazy?" Kallen asked leaning on the table.

"Give me the answers, I write them down…" Lelouch answered slyly.

"No, I'm not stupid enough to give you answers, _Lulu_…" Kallen replied, emphasizing 'Lulu'.

"Awww, c'mon Kallen," Lelouch responded faking a pout.

"Must not give in to 'cuteness'" Kallen teased.

"Awww, you know I'm cute!" Lelouch teased back.

"You are not," Kallen said blushing.

"Then why are you blushing, Kallen?" he asked smirking.

"Okay, moving on to your homework!" Kallen practically screamed, changing the subject.

"Yes, and what about my homework," Lelouch asked.

"Dear Lelouch, you are a freaking lazy idiot who can't do his own homework without falling asleep on his homework helper! From Kallen…" Kallen sneered.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Lelouch laughed.

"Well, do your homework lazy!" Kallen giggled turning away.

"Hey, you are supposed to help me Kallen!" Lelouch complained.

"A prince shouldn't be complaining about his homework," Kallen said in a low whisper.

"H-h-how d-did you k-know about t-that?!" Lelouch asked shocked.

"You're so cute when you stammer!" Kallen laughed.

"Hmph, Kallen is mean!" Lelouch said as he crossed his arms across his chest childishly and turned away.

"Oh, fine, come to my house in the afternoon, I'll help you then, _Lelouch Vi Britannia_…" Kallen added.

"Hmph, Kallen Vi Britannia…" Lelouch teased.

"Hey, my name is Kallen Kouzuki! Not Kallen Vi Britannia!" Kallen said.

"It has a nice ring to it, rather catchy…" Lelouch teased.

"LE-LOUCH-VI-BRIT-ANN-E-AH! LIST-EN TO ME! COME TO MY HOUSE IN THE AFT-ER-NOON OR ELSE DO THE HOME-WORK YOUR-SELF!" Kallen yelled kicking him between the legs on every syllable. **(A/n That has seriously got to hurt…He-he… I'm sorry Lelouch! I know you are too hot to deserve this!)**

That evening, Lelouch lazily walked to Kallen's house. He cringed at the thought of what he was wearing. Millay and Leval had came over and made Lelouch dress up. Lelouch silently cursed Millay and Leval in his mind.

Remember that outfit he was wearing during the time they were having a welcome party for Arthur? Yes, that is what Lelouch was wearing now, just without the neko mimi and make up…

Lelouch twitched and rang the bell on Kallen's door. What seemed to be Kallen's step mother opened the door.

"Ah! You must be Kallen's boyfriend!" the woman exclaimed.

"Uh…" Lelouch replied.

He caught sight of Kallen in the back practically on her knees begging him to say 'Yes I am her boyfriend!' Lelouch gave her a confused look and she responded by giving him a glare that told him 'Just say it Lelouch! SAY IT NOW!'

"Um, yes I am her boyfriend…" he responded for Kallen's sake.

"Kallen, go change quickly!" the woman yelled.

"Okay," Kallen replied running up the stairs.

"Oh my… you dress so causally!" the woman said.

"Uh, thanks?" Lelouch muttered unsure of what to say.

"Wow, Kallen has great taste!" she said batting her eyelashes as if hitting on Lelouch.

"Uh… that's Kallen for you?" Lelouch replied still unsure of what to say.

"Oh, wow, you are very handsome as well!" the woman laughed.

"Uh, I'm back," Kallen said from behind the woman.

"Kallen," Lelouch said happily.

"Eh, Kallen!" the woman squeaked and edged away into the living room.

"Was that your mom?" Lelouch asked scared.

"No, she's my dad's mistress…" Kallen replied.

"Also known as your step mother…" Lelouch added.

"No, my dad's mistress," Kallen replied simply.

"Well, when do we do my homework?" Lelouch asked.

"You mean, when does a pretty girl in a freaking black miniskirt and pink tube top help a prince with his homework?" Kallen teased.

"No, actually, in a way, yes," Lelouch replied.

"So, you admit I'm pretty… surprising…" Kallen laughed as she sat down on a cushiony bean bag chair.

"Uh, yeah," Lelouch responded sitting down beside her.

The two sat there in silence for quite a while… It was about fifteen minutes until Lelouch sat bolt right up and let out a chain of curses. Kallen sat up and looked at Lelouch in shock.

"Why… the… heck… are you suddenly swearing, Lelouch?!" Kallen asked.

"I forgot my homework at home…" Lelouch said.

"Oh? Too busy dressing up all pretty, pretty?" Kallen playfully hissed.

"No actually, this is because of Leval and Millay…" Lelouch replied.

"So, they made you dress like some host club guy?" Kallen asked amused.

"I look like a host club guy?" Lelouch asked shocked.

"Yes, just hotter," Kallen teased.

"Shut up…" Lelouch muttered blushing.

"Well, what are you going to do about your homework?" Kallen asked.

"Forget the homework…" Lelouch said smirking.

"What do you me-" Lelouch cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.

The two started to make out, and to be more specific, they were French kissing. Kallen let out a moan and Lelouch smirked. Kallen pushed Lelouch onto the floor and Lelouch let out a soft 'ouch', and they continued making out.

Kallen's mother – the maid, walked in and froze. She turned on her heel and walked out silently.

"I guess I'll leave those two alone…" she muttered to herself.

Kallen and Lelouch broke the fifteen minute, no breathing, one breath, whatever the rest could be filled up with, long kiss and Kallen looked into Lelouch's purple eyes. Lelouch stared silently into her baby blue orbs and the two stayed in that position – Kallen on top of Lelouch, for a minute then Kallen giggled.

"Lelouch…" Kallen started.

"Yes Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

"I love you…" Kallen said sincerely.

"I love you too Kallen…" Lelouch said in an equally sincere voice.

**RimaxKawaii – Please review!**

**Kallen – You are being too easy on them…**

**RimaxKawaii – Then how should I say it?**

**Kallen – Lelouch…**

**Lelouch – Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you to review RimaxKawaii's story as well as join the Review Revolution, the entry thingy can be found at the bottom of RimaxKawaii's profile page! **

**Kallen – THAT is how you do it!**

**RimaxKawaii – Isn't using Geass a bit too harsh, Kallen?**

**Kallen – Do you want reviews?**

**RimaxKawaii – Yes…**

**Kallen – Then no, it isn't, RimaxKawaii!**

**Lelouch, Kallen and RimaxKawaii – BYE!**

**RimaxKawaii – I noticed you guys didn't spazz out at the how the fiction ended…**

**Kallen – O.o**

**Lelouch and Kallen - !!**

**RimaxKawaii - Ha-ha! Bye!**

**Millay and RimaxKawaii - *pushes Kallen and Lelouch together and make them kiss* AWWWWWWW!**


End file.
